Until You're Resting Here With Me
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: She wraps Hayley up in her arms as if Hayley is the small one. And she is, in this family. Written for femslashficlets for prompt #032 hurt/comfort.


**Title:** Until You're Resting Here With Me

 **Author:** OpheliacAngel

 **Pairing:** Hayley/Rebekah

 **Genres:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Summary:** She wraps Hayley up in her arms as if Hayley is the small one. And she is, in this family.

 **A/N:** Written for femslashficlets for prompt #032 hurt/comfort.

 **Soundtrack:** Title and lyrics are from Dido's 'Here With Me.'

* * *

 _~And I won_ _'t go, I won't sleep_

 _And I can_ _'t breathe_

 _Until you_ _'re resting here with me_

 _And I won_ _'t leave, and I can't hide_

 _I cannot be until you_ _'re resting here with me~_

* * *

Hayley's always gotten along well with Rebekah.

Maybe it has to do with the pregnancy, but Hayley still likes to think that not everyone holds back their hatred simply because she is carrying Klaus' child. Elijah has always been caring and gentle towards her, but it's entirely in his nature to be. Hayley both knows and fears Rebekah's reputation: she can be as revenge-seeking as Klaus when threatened. Rebekah always goes out of her way to make Hayley feel more at home however, and it has nothing to do with soon to be auntie Rebekah wanting a place in her child's life. They click somehow. Hayley can smell fake and Rebekah doesn't have a hint of it. She's overprotective, which can get a little annoying at times, since it's times three with both Klaus and Elijah, but she also jumps into the fight for Hayley's independence, which Klaus and Elijah could care little about in her current condition.

"Us girls have to stick together," Rebekah always reminds her when Hayley comes close to forgetting.

Rebekah can be as gentle and sweet as she can be merciless and cunning. She knows that Hayley can kick ass and take care of herself, but prefers that she doesn't have to. She's always around whenever Hayley sticks her head around a corner and specifically expects to see her. She asks what she wants on pancakes she doesn't cook and lets Hayley's sore feet rest in her lap and berates Klaus when he forgets something important concerning her. In turn, Hayley lets Rebekah share her bed and put a hand on her belly as her baby kicks inside her.

Hayley will make Rebekah an aunt, an aunt that no one could top, and in turn Hayley will always have Rebekah.

She has gained a family.

It makes her emotional sometimes, but she can't be blamed. She is often alone in the house that they leave her in: Klaus and Elijah out on business. Rebekah is there during meals, to make sure Hayley properly feeds herself, since she's eating for two, and whenever she asks Rebekah to stay if she isn't feeling well. Carrying a hybrid scares her sometimes, but Rebekah reminds her that she is the loving mother that will never do wrong.

Hayley has given her a reason to stick around, but if there is no reason then there is no more Rebekah.

"What are you thinking about now, Hayley?" Rebekah scoffs, pushing Hayley's feet aside so she can more comfortably stretch out on Hayley's bed. Hayley likes it because she always asks permission before touching her, unlike Klaus.

Rebekah never says it and never will, but she loves Hayley in a way that no one has ever loved her before. She might leave someday and she might not say goodbye, but everything Rebekah does for her tells Hayley that it will hurt. The thing is, she loves Rebekah too.

Maybe Klaus won't forbid Rebekah this one thing.

"I was thinking about whether to change the curtains. They're sort of dull for this room, don't you think?"

"If you insist on keeping up with this dreary topic of conversation then I'm likely to tell Klaus it's time we put you on strict bed-rest."

Hayley scoffs, grabbing a pillow and smacking Rebekah's arm with it. "You wouldn't."

Rebekah wrestles the pillow from her and fluffs it. She makes Hayley scoot forward and places it behind her, despite that Hayley already has a perfectly good pillow. If Rebekah is in the mood to mother-hen her, then Hayley hardly has the right to deprive her. She's proud to make Rebekah an aunt, this pride surges up inside her and reflects on Rebekah's glowing, excited face. She's due in a month and the anticipation is overwhelming for the both of them. It makes things easier knowing that Hayley doesn't have to work on her relationship with Rebekah. As she said before, they get along so well that Hayley usually misses her company when she's not around.

"Don't underestimate me," Rebekah warns, teasing. Elijah has told her that Rebekah hasn't been like this in many centuries, this happy and excited and carefree, this dependent on someone. But Hayley doesn't need Elijah to tell her that Rebekah loves her. She fears Rebekah because of who she is, but she inherently knows she will never lay a harmful finger on her. She is human but she still has power over this family: she is pregnant but also loved. She belongs here and she need not fear her family.

"You're right," Rebekah admits, sighing heavily. "I wouldn't." She motions toward Hayley's belly, where her shirt has ridden up, and Hayley nods her consent. There is no embarrassment between them, only friendly intimacy. Rebekah's fingers settle on her belly and start to knead the skin there gently, giving Hayley her cue to lay back and relax. Hayley hasn't told her yet, but Rebekah is a total goddess when she wants to be. She knows exactly where to put her hands to make all of Hayley's fears and worries drift away.

It's overwhelming, knowing that Rebekah would die for her if she had to, to protect her.

Hayley doesn't want that at all.

She tenses and Rebekah sighs, but honestly she can't help it. "You'll be careful, right?"

Rebekah's fingers tap her arm possessively. She hands Hayley a bathrobe and helps her get into it, then lays down next to her. Rebekah is flawless: blonde, skinny, no blemishes, a breathing goddess, but she wraps Hayley up in her arms as if Hayley is the small one. And she is, in this family.

Hayley initiates, but Rebekah kisses back with more love than she knows what to do with.

 **FIN**


End file.
